


Keeping You Safe from the Danger Within All of Us

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: (A sequel to "He's Near")In a twisted version of Kill Jacksepticeye (and an apologetic late tribute to the one year anniversary of the aforementioned episode), our caring, kind surgeon comes across the woman who is the 'light' of his creator's life and a vow is made against all costs.





	Keeping You Safe from the Danger Within All of Us

**_Previously..._ **

_A light pressure on her chin snaps her out of her stupor and she looks up with eyes shining with tears to stare into blue eyes tinged with green which gleam with a menacing glee before the stranger who looked like the man she loved leans down to press his lips against hers in a toxic kiss._

* * *

 With a gasp, Signe jerks upright and upon looking around her, notices almost instantly that she's in a hospital; a hospital that looked very,  _very_ familiar but she couldn't put a finger on it...

The scruffle of shoes against tile attracts her attention and she glances over to the man dressed in a white lab coat who is standing over a tray on a trolley bearing a variety of medical instruments (including a scalpel and a syringe), a book lying wide open by his feet.

And while her heart races in her chest upon seeing them, the feeling of having the infamous "ze good doctah" by her side is enough to install some hope into the almost crazy assumption that she was going to get out of this mess.

"I believe that you've been having these nightmares for quite some time, have you not?" Henrik enquires and she nods in affirmation, often relaying what she knew of them so far just because she wanted to do so ever since they started.

The scrawling of graphite against paper was the only sound that echoed off the walls of the room they were both in and for a moment, Signe knew that everything was going to be - 

 D̸͍͎͎̭̈́̒̐ô̶͕̮̌̚n̴̖͐́'̸̛̗͕̻͐͆t̵̡̫̿͋̋ ̷̮͒b̵̛̰̠̮̹e̴̢̧̻̒̋͘l̵̰͚͎̝̉͛̔i̴͙͊͛͜͜e̸̗̘͍̞̕v̷͈̤̖̮͆̍͑̒e̴̥̱̓ͅ ̴̞̜̗͙͝h̶̡̰̭̒͋ͅi̴̝͔̺̓̚s̵̢̗̾ ̶͍͕̜͓́l̶̠̑i̴̩̳̖͆͐e̶͖͊̎́s̵̗̜͐̓̎ ̸̱́

The whisper was so quiet in the back of her mind that she could have perceived it to be her imagination but the soft hiss of static close to her ear, along with the flicker of the lights above them, were enough to be signs of  _him_ coming back to haunt her yet again.

The shrill scream that burst from her lips even gave Henrik a fright as he quickly puts the clipboard and pencil down and pulls his creator's girlfriend into a tight hug, peppering her face with kisses of reassurance and murmuring endearments in his native tongue in her ear as he rubs her back and wipes away the tears that roll down her cheeks.

"There is nothing to fear about, Signe, absolutely nothing." He whispers in a soothing tone as they stay in this position for more than a minute, not even minding if his shirt became stained with her tears. "He vill never,  _never_ get those clawed fingers onto you and I vill make note of that." 

O̶̭̻͑̂͘͘r̶͕̖̹̈́̿͆ ̴͇̅w̵̭͍̟͋į̴͙̠̻̍l̷̖̗̱̈́l̸̥͔͚͝ ̴̛̯̬͝y̸̢̧̭̭̌͂̐͠ọ̶̣̋ȕ̴̦͚̦͊?̴͎͓̖̅̐̓͗

That terrifying voice taunts in his own mind and he vigorously shakes his head to get rid of the looming presence all around them as he feels Signe relax against the embrace, pressing his lips against her forehead in a fitting tribute to his former fatherly role many years ago as she falls asleep, safe and sound in his arms.

And yet he knew that the adored glitch bitch was always there, always ẉ̷̏̅́͛ǎ̷̺͇ț̴̨̫̬͛̃c̵̡̪̠̩͠h̶̭̗̲̞̑ị̶̝̝̙̽̊n̴͎̣̈́̊͝g̴̰͔̬͋̍.

Just waiting for his chance to strike.


End file.
